


Your Snow Angel Looks Deformed

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [14]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Snow Day, sibling fun, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Now that Victoria 'forced' Mistoffelees out of the house, the latter decides to have some more fun before it is time to return to the house.
Relationships: Victoria & Mistoffelees
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Kudos: 16





	Your Snow Angel Looks Deformed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I decided I wanted to continue the last prompt with some more sibling shenanigans. I saw this prompt and thought it would make a great part two. You don't need to have read the previous story in this series to know what is happening. This can work as a stand-alone.   
> I want to also point out that I was watching "Rise of the Guardians" at work when I was handwriting the draft of this and included one of my favorite quotes from this film in this. See if you can find it.  
> This is based on what my sister and I would do in the winter as kids.   
> Prompt: Your snow angel looks deformed  
> Ages: Victoria and Mistoffelees are teenagers

Victoria and Mistoffelees spent the next several hours making their snowmen.

“Come on Tori! Admit that mine is better!” Mistoffelees teased his sister. 

While he preferred to stay inside during this type of weather, his lovely sister practically dragged him out of the house to build a snowman. However, that also brought out his competitive side. A side that was only ever brought out during school.

“Nope! I would say it looks like a dying snowman.” Victoria joked.

Misto then got a grand idea. Though they were cold, he wanted to have more fun. It had been a while since they could act like kids. It was all work and deadlines for them for several months. Not it’s snowtime and fun times. Just what they needed.

He noticed Victoria taking pictures of their now completed snowmen.

‘Probably to send it to Plato,’ he presumed. 

Right when she put her phone in her pocket, he made a snowball and threw it right at her face. 

He immediately doubled over in laughter. Victoria, on the other hand, was less than impressed and so surprised she nearly dropped her phone.

“What was that for? You almost made me drop my phone!” 

Victoria was plenty surprised at her brother but still gave him a slight grin. There was the brother she missed.

“Well, it was the only way to get your attention.” He smirked as he regained his composure.

Instead of responding, Victoria bent down and made a tightly packed snowball. “Fine then. Have a little payback.” She threw her snowball right at her brother’s face.

‘Two can play at that game,’ he thought and a snowball fight ensued. 

As they threw snowballs back and forth, they didn’t notice their uncle taking pictures capturing their happiness and laughter. Something he hadn’t seen in several years.

The two carried on for about an hour until they were both equally exhausted. They fell backwards onto the wet snow.

“Well,” Victoria began, “What do you want to do now?”

Mistoffelees thought for a moment, “I’m not too keen on getting up.”

His sister agreed, “Then what do you want to do?”

He thought for a moment and subconsciously moved his arms ups and down on the snow. Then he got an idea, “Let’s make snow angels!”

“Misto that’s a grand idea!”

The two relaxed and made the best snow angels they could while wearing their winter gear.

It didn't take them too long to get tired of the action of making snow angels for them to get up and look at their work.

Victoria took out her phone once more and took some pictures.

“What are you doing?” questioned Misto.

“I’m taking pictures to send to Plato duh.” 

She took a couple of pictures before adding, “By the way.”

“Yes?”

She smirked, “Your snow angel looks deformed.”

Mist gasped offended at the statement. “I am offended by that statement.”

Victoria rolled her eyes, “I’m cold, want to have some hot chocolate?”

“I thought you would never ask.”

The siblings walked back into the house leaving their equally deformed snow angels for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I tried my best to keep up with the sibling dynamic from the last story. But was very dialogue-heavy and I tried to get around that but I have a feeling it didn't work.   
> Also, Bustopher is a proud uncle who loves seeing his niece and nephew have fun like the kids they are. I needed to include that.


End file.
